


What if Hua Cheng said he would finally be able to Rest In Peace?

by Uneven_nails



Category: Mxtx - Fandom, angust - Fandom, hualian - Fandom, tgcf
Genre: Other, angust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uneven_nails/pseuds/Uneven_nails
Summary: A different ending to chapter 240-241*** what if when Hua Cheng was starting to disappear...he fully disappeared and his soul finally rested in peace..?
Relationships: Hualian - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	What if Hua Cheng said he would finally be able to Rest In Peace?

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha...pain 😃

Xie Lian ran to Hua Cheng after Winning against Jun Wu, “San Lang!” Hua Cheng held out his empty arms and was soon filled with Xie Lian. “Gege,” Hua Cheng said while kissing Xie Lian’s head and snuggling Xie Lian’s head in his neck, “look, your all dirty and bloody.” “I’m fine!” Xie Lian said.

“You were so brave gégé.” Hua Cheng said as he sipped dirt off Xie Lian’s face with his sleeve. Xie Lian smiled warmly and giggled a bit by Hua Cheng’s gentle hands wiping his face. But that smile didn’t last. 

Xie Lian looked at Hua Chengs chest and realized he could see his own hands. He looked up at Hua Cheng, “S-san Lang! Your transparent..” Xie Lian thought to himself of the reason for this, ‘ I must have taken too much spiritual powers...I have to give them back so he doesn’t get more see-through!’

“Geg—“ Hua Cheng couldn’t finish his sentence before Xie Lian gripped his transparent face and entwined their lips, tying themselves together. After a minute of Silva and Hua Cheng giggling from Xie Lian being so passionate.

Hua Cheng slowly parted his lips from Xie Lian’s, smiling and pulled Xie Lian to his chest. “Gege, spiritual power won’t work if that’s what you were thinking, but if you just wanted to kiss me then we can continue,” Xie Lian felt his eye area getting red and his eyes watering up. “ San Lang...what’s happening...why won’t it work...why are you Turing more transparent!?” Hua Cheng cupped Xie Lian’s cheek in his cold hand, “Your highness, I’m afraid I will have to disappear for a while.” He said while wearing a....warm..smile. ‘It’s warm...I can feel it’s warmness and sincerity..’ Xie Lian thought to himself as he felt a tear rolling down the cheek Hua Cheng cupped. 

“You said you wouldn’t leave me...I still have to repay you, and I haven’t siad all I want...” Xie Lian said as he trembled. Hua Cheng, still smiling said, “ Before I could Rest In Peace I wanted to make sure the person I love would be happy and not in harm way anymore, it seems the vow I made had come to life. But I’ll never really disappear, for there is no forever. But I know that while I’m paying for my sins it will take a long time.” Xie Lian gripped Hua Cheng’s back and sleeves tighter, “it’s okay, I’m immortal..! I can wait...but you said you wouldn’t leave me....why do you have to break your promise...,you promised you wouldn’t leave...” 

While this was happening Feng Xin and My Qing walked around, looking for the both of them, to find Hua Cheng and Xie Lian entwined with each other. They slowly walked away as disgust covered their faces, “I wish I could forgot what I saw 5 seconds ago.” My Qing said as he gagged. “Yes, I agree...” 

“It seems gege has lost faith in our trust? I never said I was going to leave. And even if it does seem I left ,maybe gege just doesn’t realize I still am here and there even if you can’t see?” Hua Cheng said while smirking.

Xie Lian hugged Hua Cheng harder as tears spilled from his eyes, “but I want to see you...Im sorry for being greedy, but I can’t live without you...please...” Hua Cheng hugged Xie Lian back and kissed his head, but soon lifted Xie Lian’s head and mouthed something. Xie Lian reached for Hua Chengs cheek but instead was greeted by silver butterflies. 

Feng Xin and mi Qing who were occupied with cuocuo, their ears were greeted by a loud cry. As they ran back into the area Xie Lian and Hua Cheng were they found Xie Lian curled up and crying. “It hurts...it hurts San Lang...” Mu Qing went to Xie Lian’s side and Feng Xie tried to grasp at the silver butterflies, “YOU JERK, CRISIMON RAIN FLOWER” 

After a night of crying and being awkwardly comforted by Mu Qing and Feng Xin, Xie Lian had went back to Puqi Shrine and My Qing and Feng Xin stayed the night at Puqi Shrine Incase Xie Lian needed comfort.

Xie Lian laid on the mat him and Hua Cheng slept on, tears still flowing after crying a river. ‘This pain is worse than white no face...Hua Cheng...’ Xie Lian thought to himself as he curled up into a ball on Hua Cheng’s side of the mat. After a few months of Xie Lian repeating the same thing which was, waking up, cooking, eating, showering, and sleeping again, one day he realized he had to go out to the market to get more vegetables and fruits for cooking so he got ready for the first time and went out. Xie Lian walked around the food stalls and picked which Hua Cheng seemed to liked the most. After walking and buying for a while he finally went home, he saw an Ox cart and he asked for a ride. He put his purchases next to him and he sat against the hay, but as he rested against it he heard someone yawning, it sounded like a restless child around 7-9. Xie Lian turned to see who was there and found a child who looked about the age he guessed. The boy had one eye covered with bandages and one grey eye sparkling in the sunset light, he had long black hair, red and white robes that looked okay of quality, and a red bead hanging from a thread on his neck. Xie Lian thought to himself, “red bead...red bead!”. “Excuse me little master, may I ask your name?” Xie Lian asked the small boy.


End file.
